<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underdog by seungshibari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995607">Underdog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungshibari/pseuds/seungshibari'>seungshibari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Playmaker [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Crushes, Foot Massage, Hockey, M/M, Passion, Sports, Unprotected Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungshibari/pseuds/seungshibari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changbin took one hand off of the wheel and let it rest on the back of Hyunjin’s seat. “Why do you let your brother treat you like that?” Focusing intently on a stray tube of cherry chapstick at the bottom of the car, Hyunjin rifled through his reasonings, some of which were more shallow than others. He settled on something vague, but uncompromising. </p><p>“Because I love him,” Hyunjin replied quickly and quietly, fiddling with the locked glove box. Changbin frowned as he slowed down, nudging his car through the cramped side street. </p><p>“That isn’t what love looks like to me.” Not solemn, but observant. </p><p>“What does love look like to you, Changbin?” Not critical, but curious. </p><p>“I don’t know. Driving someone home from practice.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Playmaker [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Underdog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/0mile/gifts">0mile</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy (early) birthday, soof! thank you for your perspectives, your honesty, your authenticity, your friendship. </p><p>“yes: we are still somehow holding the world together: we are naming the roses: she lifts her lines of fate and life and heart and mind and presses them, burning, into my palms.” (agha shahid ali) </p><p>I DO NOT give permission for this fic or portions of this fic to be REPRODUCED or REUPLOADED without my express consent.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the dregs of each team celebration, Hyunjin found himself staring at Changbin. When his drunkenness dried out into fatigue, he’d think of Changbin’s firm, sturdy chest. One night, Changbin mentioned to Hyunjin that the same party happened every time; an electric dream that mystically rebooted. Attendees varied, there was a bit of surprise here and there, but the skeleton of the weekend was unchanging. Go up on Saturday, come down on Sunday. </p><p>Another Saturday presented itself - ripe for another bacchanal - and Hyunjin anticipated more of the same. Practice had ended in a haze of sweat, the rink marred by their skates, looping cuts like calligraphy. The most elegant thing they’d accomplished as a team. Dancing on knives, or something. </p><p>“We’re going to <em> Chaaaaaan’s</em>!” Jisung was boisterous - that was predictable. The noisy familiarity would’ve been comforting if Hyunjin weren’t prone to migraines. Jisung likely would’ve toned it down if Hyunjin simply admitted that he suffered from droning headaches, but Hyunjin didn’t want to reveal the weaker parts of himself that only Minho knew about. </p><p>That felt like cheating. He was hesitant to give up anything that he and his brother shared, even minutiae. Hyunjin liked to invent secrets for them to keep. </p><p>Seungmin scavenged in his old-school messenger bag, pointedly ignoring Jisung’s man-made uproar. He finally snatched his Juul out of one of the smaller pockets and generously blessed Hyunjin with a half-smirk before letting his face reset to an expression of disinterest. </p><p>Chan smiled at Hyunjin in that sleazy, lazy way that he’d come to favor in the past few days. He’d stopped faking the niceties. It usually took a while for people to drop the pretense when it came to Hyunjin’s slutty tendencies and obsession with his brother, but Chan was no stranger to indulgence or indecency. He quickly became acquainted with Minho’s mouth, with Hyunjin’s soft hair. “Hey,” Chan patted Hyunjin on the chest, “you coming tonight?” </p><p>Minho stared a simmering hole into Hyunjin’s forehead.  </p><p>Hyunjin was his favorite party favor. </p><p>This was one Saturday in an endless line of them; Minho could go one night without sucking his sibling’s tongue and Hyunjin could make up for his absence when Minho stumbled home, his head limp. </p><p>“No, I’m too tired,” Hyunjin claimed, “I think I<em> pulled </em> something.” It was a bratty half-truth that his brother could learn to live with. He faked a limp and staggered towards Minho, wringing his pretty hands. “Sorry...” His voice trailed off as his lips fell into a firm pout.</p><p>“Okay. I can’t drive you home, then.” Minho crossed his arms resentfully. Hyunjin was prepared to play nice; he whimpered in faux-pain, placing a quivery palm on Minho’s arm. “You’re such an actress,” Minho whispered under his breath, jerking his shoulder abruptly to cast Hyunjin away. </p><p>“It’s cool, I can take him. I have an early morning tomorrow,” Changbin offered. Hyunjin’s knight in tattered sportswear, leaning against the plexiglass. </p><p>Cocking his head gently, Hyunjin beamed at Changbin, who promptly lost his balance. Hyunjin had his own gravity, there was an accidental sensuality to him. “That’d be -” </p><p>“Great,” Minho finished, “see you later, Hyunjin.” Callous and vaguely detached, Minho slung an arm over Chan’s shoulder and began walking out towards the lot. He didn’t look back, but Chan did, pantomiming sorrow as he whisked Hyunjin’s brother away into the realm of jungle juice and J. Cole. </p><p>Changbin subconsciously cracked his knuckles, a little firework of frustration. “I have to grab my keys out of the locker room, okay? I’ll be right back.” Hyunjin picked at his cuticles, frantically rubbing his hands together to warm them. He didn’t need to be protected. He didn’t need to be chaperoned. </p><p>“Hey.” Seungmin approached with a predator’s stride, giving Hyunjin a flick on his bony shoulder. He winced; it was like Seungmin had tediously studied a map of the sorest portions on Hyunjin’s body. </p><p>Seungmin jerked his head towards the locker room. “I knew you were into him from day one. You’re so easy to read. You should work on that.” At that moment, Seungmin was chilly; self-satisfaction personified. And then, he was laughing playfully, yanking his hood up over his fluffy hair and jogging to catch up with Chan and Minho as they were swallowed by the night. </p>
<hr/><p>“Were you serious about pulling something?” Genuine concern was woven into Changbin’s words as he pulled onto the road. Hyunjin laughed - a proud laugh, which would’ve usually dwindled to a giggle anywhere else. His noise was uninhibited here, free to mingle with the lowkey R&amp;B Changbin that had chosen. “No, seriously, because the game this week is pretty-” </p><p>“No, I wasn’t, I just didn’t feel like getting blackout drunk with my brother again. My feet kinda hurt, though.” There wasn’t an ounce of vitriol in the sentence; Hyunjin sparkled with vitality, almost giddy with the thought of a night to himself. He’d miss the winking, judging eyes, though. To Hyunjin, arousal and shame were twins. Inseparable. </p><p>Changbin took one hand off of the wheel and let it rest on the back of Hyunjin’s seat. “Why do you let your brother treat you like that?” Focusing intently on a stray tube of cherry chapstick at the bottom of the car, Hyunjin rifled through his reasonings, some of which were more shallow than others. He settled on something vague, but uncompromising. </p><p>“Because I love him,” Hyunjin replied quickly and quietly, fiddling with the locked glove box. Changbin frowned as he slowed down, nudging his car through the cramped side street. </p><p>“That isn’t what love looks like to me.” Not solemn, but observant. </p><p>“What does love look like to you, Changbin?” Not critical, but curious. </p><p>“I don’t know. Driving someone home from practice.” </p>
<hr/><p>“Minho locked the door!” Polished by moonlight, Hyunjin wandered away from the apartment and back to the car to knock wildly on Changbin’s window. He pushed his hair back to press his fingers to his forehead, frazzled. “I said, Minho locked the door!” </p><p>“Um, do you want me to… pick the lock?” </p><p>“<em>No, </em> ” Hyunjin replied, shutting his eyes and knitting his brows. “That’s stupid, <em> I’m </em> stupid, of <em> course </em> he would lock the door, why did I forget my own <em> key </em>, I can’t do anything by myself.” </p><p>“Wait, relax, you can just... sleep over at my place.” The suggestion seemed to quell Hyunjin’s anxious monologue. His breathing evened out as his chest billowed with cool night air. “We can… get McDonald’s,” Changbin finished lamely. That promise was enough of an incentive for Hyunjin to walk to the passenger side, climb back in, and hug his knees to his chest in the seat. </p><p>Changbin unplugged the aux cord from his phone and offered it to Hyunjin, as though it was some sort of consolation prize for being locked out of his apartment by his own stepbrother. Hyunjin plucked it from Changbin’s calloused hand and slowly, slowly inserted it into his headphone jack with his delicate fingers. Everyday glamour. </p><p>Hyunjin wondered if - no, <em> hoped </em>that Changbin was watching him. His heart pirouetted at the thought. Changbin didn’t just watch things, he perceived them. Hyunjin liked that about him. </p><p>Scrolling through Spotify, he settled on his special playlist of subdued Rihanna songs - perfect for pretending to stare at the console while actually staring at Changbin’s hands. Hazy synth dribbled out of the busted speakers. Changbin rolled the windows down and let his free hand dangle out, buffeted by the breeze. His old Honda crawled down the driveway. The engine’s death rattle was audible even over Rihanna’s yearning vocals. </p><p>Hyunjin quietly sang along, looking up to watch the houses blur together as Changbin sped to McDonald’s. </p>
<hr/><p>"You can take your socks off, Hyunjin, I'm not gonna kick you out." Hyunjin hadn't even noticed that he'd left his little white socks on, the ones with the dual green stripes at the top. Taking a hasty sip of his shake, he peeled his socks off and curled up on the beat-up couch, smiling warmly at Changbin. </p><p>Changbin bit into his burger before placing it back in the bag. “Do you want a foot rub?” </p><p>“Yeah! I mean - why?” Hyunjin toned his energy down mid-way through the sentence. Seungmin was right; he <em> was </em> profoundly easy to read. It was likely obvious that Hyunjin was interested in Changbin, but Hyunjin didn’t see a problem with transparency. Transparency was love, and they were both blushing by now. </p><p>“You said your feet hurt in the car,” Changbin reminded him.</p><p>“You remembered that?” Hyunjin carefully placed his feet on Changbin’s crossed legs, munching on a handful of fries. </p><p>“Of course, it was only, like, an hour ago, dude.” Hyunjin said nothing, he just grinned quietly and shoved some more fries in his mouth. </p><p>“My mom was a massage therapist, she taught me how to do this,” Changbin explained, taking Hyunjin’s right foot and beginning to rub at his arches. Hyunjin stifled a twitchy moan as Changbin’s strong hands worked on his sore feet. </p><p>“Was?’ </p><p>“Yeah,” Changbin observed, “she got stampeded by caribou. Your feet are really soft.” </p><p>Hyunjin jerked up, his toes wiggling as Changbin pressed harder. “Really?”</p><p>“No, she cheated on my dad and then moved to Brazil. And, yes, your feet are soft.” </p><p>“Oh. And, thanks.”</p><p>Changbin snorted. </p><p>“This feels… really good,” Hyunjin’s head was slung over the back of the couch when Changbin dug his thumbs into his soles. Groaning lightly from the comforting pressure, Hyunjin relaxed into the touch. He carefully pulled his phone out from his pocket to ruin his own moment by checking his Snap story. He was confronted with photo after shitty photo of Chan flipping off the camera and Jisung passed out with the dog filter masking his unconscious face. </p><p>Hyunjin scoffed, but it was more of a sigh than anything else. He turned the screen around so Changbin could see the dumbass college mischief playing out on his iPhone. He shrugged and returned to diligently, patiently massaging Hyunjin’s feet. “They’re such... jerks,” Hyunjin declared authoritatively. </p><p>“I thought you were a jerk, too, at first,” Changbin admitted. Hyunjin aggressively flexed his foot so his toes tapped Changbin’s crotch before taking an embittered bite of a limp fry. He dropped the greasy bag into his lap, deciding to give his shake a long, loud slurp before speaking.</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>Changbin traced his fingers down to Hyunjin’s heel. “Because you’re good-looking.” </p><p>“What?” Hyunjin sounded scandalized. “So are you, though.” While everyone else appeared to be hardwired for implicit insecurity, Hyunjin wasn’t. Most of the time, he took no issue with this trait; Hyunjin’s lionhearted confidence gave him an advantage over everyone else. It was difficult, though, to understand why Changbin - his on-and-off obsession - didn’t associate attractiveness with himself. It hurt to think about. “You are,” Hyunjin insisted. </p><p>“Not in the same way, though.” </p><p>“That doesn’t matter. We can be... complementary,” he pulled his foot back into his lap, placing the empty bag on the floor and crawling towards Changbin from across the couch. “Changbin?” There was a taunting arch in his back. “Can I kiss you?” </p><p>“Yes.” Changbin was preemptively breathless and Hyunjin was already nostalgic for this precise moment. </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t do enough kissing, he was convinced he was out of practice, his little pink tongue swiping the salt from his own lips before he reached Changbin. Changbin was nervous and humble, inclining his head so Hyunjin could rise up and kiss him with an open, craving mouth. </p><p>Changbin brought his hands to Hyunjin’s face, sweeping his blond hair back before it had the chance to fall in between them, separating them. Hyunjin took Changbin’s bottom lip between his teeth, tugging it once before kissing him deeper, and deeper still. They could stay like this, forever, trading air until they went unconscious. They could wake up and do it all again.</p><p>“You taste good,” Changbin murmured when they broke apart. </p><p>“Thanks for getting me that McFlurry.” </p><p>Laughing, Changbin brought his thumb up to rub at Hyunjin’s soft cheek, thrumming with warmth. “I haven’t kissed someone in a while,” he admitted, letting his finger trail off the edge of Hyunjin’s chin and settle comfortably in the natural dip of his collarbone. </p><p>Everything about Changbin felt organic. Sensitive, but sultry. </p><p>Hyunjin was thawing, his back, his chest, they were all melting. He was being colored in, even, where Changbin touched him, he flushed red. “Show me where your bedroom is,” Hyunjin whispered with urgence, and Changbin effortlessly picked him up off the couch, carrying him there. Hyunjin’s legs wrapped around Changbin’s waist. His shoulder smelled like cinnamon. </p><p>It only took the length of two brief kisses for Changbin to drop Hyunjin off in the bedroom. He shot Changbin a momentary smile as he slid out of his firm grasp, noting his pronounced erection, poking out. He looked big. “You got hard from kissing me?” </p><p>“Yeah, I - I think about you a lot,” Changbin confessed, awkwardly adjusting his dick. Hyunjin’s mouth watered. He heated up. It wasn’t flattery, it was honesty. It was vulnerability. </p><p>"Do you want me to get a condom, Hyunjin? I have some in my duffel, but they might be expired - there's a convenience store down the street and I can grab a box if the date's passed." </p><p>Hyunjin pressed his palm against Changbin's bulky hard-on. "No. I want to... <em> feel </em> you." </p><p>A wet spot was forming in Changbin's gray sweatpants. Hyunjin unapologetically smiled when he noticed the dampness at the apex of his dickprint. Hyunjin took pride in his special brand of magic, his supernatural ability to cultivate these reactions. "I'm clean," Changbin choked out as Hyunjin began massaging his erection. </p><p>"Me, too, I got tested last week," Hyunjin whispered hotly into Changbin's ear. He was blushing, his whole body warm, present, red, ready. "I want you <em> inside me</em>. And I want you dripping out of me," he finished, beginning to undress. </p><p>Every suggestion Hyunjin presented suddenly felt like the most obvious thing in the world to Changbin.</p><p>"Did you hear me? I want to feel you. Don't you want to feel me?"</p><p>"I want to feel you, Hyunjin," Changbin affirmed, subconsciously shoving his crotch into Hyunjin's firm and reliable hand. </p><p>It was always nice to hear that someone wanted him. In the past, people liked to show this to him and stop there. He thought it was brave for Changbin to declare that he wanted him - and wanted him whole. Hyunjin didn't remember any of the other boys making space in their mouths for his name. </p><p>"Then go lay down, Changbin.” And he did, but not before rooting around in his bedside table to pull out a bottle of lube. He spread out on the mattress, tucking his hands behind his head, giving Hyunjin room to do whatever he wanted. </p><p>Hyunjin didn't have to exaggerate his attraction to Changbin. It manifested in every part of his body. The downy hair on his arms stood at attention. Hyunjin’s eyes were stern but sugary, because he knew what he needed and he knew that Changbin needed the same thing. </p><p>He hoped Changbin noticed, and realized this mosaic of reactions meant something. He wasn't sure what, exactly. He'd figure it out later. </p><p>Hyunjin climbed onto the bed and positioned himself delicately over Changbin’s strong thighs. He grabbed the bottle of lube from Changbin, smiling cheekily, and slathered his hand in lube. Reaching behind him, he jerked Changbin off, his deliciously wet palm hardly covering two-thirds of Changbin’s thick cock. </p><p>He maintained eye contact while he got Changbin’s dick nice and sloppy. Cowgirl was Hyunjin’s favorite position by far; in his opinion, it was the Platonic ideal of intimacy. Yes, he was a <em> pro </em> at riding, but poised like this, he could watch the pleasure build in Changbin until it peaked and burst. He could watch Changbin’s mouth drop and his face contort - lucious responses that Hyunjin was directly responsible for. </p><p>“Ready?” Changbin choked out the question, mesmerized by Hyunjin’s touch. </p><p>“Of course,” Hyunjin confirmed, smearing some lube over his hole before grabbing Changbin’s cock and positioning his ass directly above it. He held Changbin’s dick still and slid down with a sordid squelch, sighing in relief as Changbin stuffed him. </p><p>As Hyunjin sheathed Changbin’s dick, he squeezed around it, intent on wringing every drop of cum from Changbin. Hyunjin leaned back to place his hands on Changbin’s knees, pushing his hips down and staring keenly. Changbin’s eyes were already watery and he was gushing with compliments for Hyunjin - ‘amazing’, ‘perfect’ - his forehead wrinkling in focus.  </p><p>Like clockwork but creative, fluid: Hyunjin was liquid, not solid. His tall, thin body was held together at its hinges by Changbin’s certain hands. Each roll of Hyunjin’s hips milked a savory moan from Changbin. “Feel good?” Changbin sighed contentedly in response to Hyunjin’s question, digging his thumbs into Hyunjin’s stomach. </p><p>“Amazing,” Changbin admitted, and his eyes closed softly, lips twitching. Hyunjin’s rhythm was leisurely and his hands spanned Changbin’s pecs, holding himself steady. “Hyunjin, we can… are you - are you tired, Hyunjin?” </p><p>“Never.” Hyunjin finished his sentence by deliberately clenching his muscles around Changbin, massaging him from the inside, laughing shakily. Changbin was pleasure’s hostage. </p><p>“Oh - oh, fuck.” It was a waltz and Hyunjin was leading. </p><p>Hyunjin's stiff cock bounced against his stomach as he played with his own nipples. One of his hands descended to swipe over his shiny cockhead. He fed his wet fingers to Changbin, who tentatively licked the precum from them. Changbin moaned around Hyunjin’s knuckles. </p><p>“Full,” Hyunjin murmured, pulling his fingers back from Changbin’s mouth - even wetter now - to jerk off, while continuing to rock himself on Changbin’s dick. Hyunjin shot his load first, in broad stripes across Changbin’s body. Panting, Hyunjin kept riding, slowly leaning forward to kiss Changbin, careful to keep his cock inside. He used his thumbs to smear the cum over Changbin’s impossibly broad chest, rubbing it across his nipples. </p><p>Changbin spasmed underneath him, his voice caught in his throat. </p><p>“Ugh, yes,” Hyunjin whined as Changbin came inside, his breath hot against Changbin’s chest. “Yes,” he panted, tracing his finger down the sweaty line of Changbin’s jaw. Hyunjin beamed brightly as Changbin’s eyes screwed up, as his cock pulsed where it was buried in Hyunjin’s ass. “Fuck,” Hyunjin murmured wobbily, “that was so <em> much</em>. Do you - do you wanna see?” Changbin swallowed and nodded. </p><p>Hyunjin daintily pulled off Changbin's cock, turning around to showcase where Changbin’s load was oozing out of his ass. Using his internal muscles, Hyunjin pushed the remainder of the cum from his hole so that it dripped back down onto Changbin. The visual was enough to have Changbin gasping again. “You did so good,” Hyunjin whispered, “look how good you did.” </p><p>Hyunjin pulled his cheeks apart, sliding back down with leisure to give a few more light bounces, before easing himself off, flopping down next to Changbin on the bed. He looked incredibly proud of himself. “We should shower,” Changbin croaked, reaching over to tousle Hyunjin’s hair. </p><p>“Not yet, I have to check Snapchat.” Hyunjin fished out his phone, grinning cheekily at the wet spot he was leaving on Changbin’s sheets, a group effort. </p><p>Changbin pulled his hand from the sweaty laurels of Hyunjin’s hair. “D’you want to go to yoga with me in the morning?” Hyunjin ripped his eyes from the grating, colorful video that flashed aggressively from his screen. </p><p>“You do yoga?” </p><p>“Yeah, there’s free classes at the rec center on campus. I’ll even throw in a protein shake if you make it through the whole hour without collapsing.” </p><p>“You… do yoga…?” Hyunjin quirked his head; he was teasing now, leaning into a gentle joke. </p><p>“You don’t?” Changbin nuzzled his lips into Hyunjin’s scalp. “You can borrow my basketball shorts - sorry, I don’t have anything, like, cute. But if you end up liking the classes, I bet you could find some cool leggings or whatever.” </p><p>Minho would want Hyunjin home. </p><p>Hyunjin wanted something else. </p><p>“Yeah,” Hyunjin murmured, tossing his phone aside and nestling his head against Changbin’s shoulder, “I’ll go.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos are always appreciated! </p><p>feel free to contact me elsewhere:<br/>⚜  <a href="https://twitter.com/seungshibari">twitter</a><br/>⚜  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/seungshibari">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>